Me and my bud toothless
by Connor123
Summary: This is a love story that I am working on. This is a HTTYD fanfiction this is 18 I hope you enjoy this (it is my first time doing this so let me know what you want to see) Btw is being read out by hiccup. This may be updated once a month or sooner if I am happy with it.


_**Me and my bud toothless**_

****_**This is a HTTYD fanfiction this is 18+ I hope you enjoy this (it is my first time doing this so let me know what you want to see to give me ideas enjoy)**_

**Hi I am hiccup and I will tell you my story with toothless and I and don't get me wrong but we have a lot of stories that I may share. **

**It was a nice day out my bud toothless was very eager to go out and enjoy life the way it is but he was acting strange a lot in the last 48 hours like he would come up to me and walk around me on all fours like normal but he was looking for something like I don't know what it was about but it did concern me that my dragon was acting strange like this but I hope he is ok. I went outside to have a shower at the waterfall in the forest miles away from the village and this forest was very big and toothless followed me there I did not mind that much but came so close to me when I got undressed he was being happy in a way that I have not see him in ever but he licked my dick  
And I look at him as he keeps going. But I started to think the same about him as well.**

**it was fantastic that toothless was happy with me. Then I started to lick his balls it was really heavy but hot it was really good as I work up to his dick I was licking his dick like mad it was so nice it was not hard but not soft it felt great to touch as his dick starts to get to his hardest point I was stop by toothless as he using is head to turn me around I was like no fucking way that will fit with out killing me at the same time so I try run for it... but I was stopped by toothless.**

**He gets me in a good position to insert his very big dick in my ass I try again to escape but I was already locked in position as got penetrate by his thick dick and I am in the mercy of toothless and his passion for me. but as for me as I just have to let toothless get on with it**

**I can feel his dick in and out rapidly he is so happy at this point but I was concerned that this will kill me so I beg for him to stop but he keeps on going for 5 minutes my ass was dead it was very painful for me but it felt very good at the same time then he cum like mad my stomach was full of his seed.**

**toothless removed his giant dick out of my ass I was on the floor covered in his cum I was practically buried form the sexy dragon seed and his hot and thick cum his cum was very heavy and tasted really good as he laid down right next to me I hug him and I fall asleep on him.  
The next morning I woke up still covered with his cum (how on earth is that still on me) and started to continue having some fun with toothless I gave him a hand job he was so soft and warm. it was really nice to touch my best friends dick. but he woke up with a happy expression as I keep playing with his penis, he cum a little bit on me but it was hotter than the last one. But I was happy with that because I can clean it off in the waterfall well after a nice wash I am almost ready back to the Village but I need to pee so give me a sec. toothless came next to me and stood on his back legs to stand and then started to pee next to me it was long he pee for like forever he looked at me and the his dick peeing I was debating it in my head to give it a go or not too. I gave it a shot it was it was salty but nice I had a good drink of his pee as he finished, I lick the top and I said we should get back it is late but I can tell that toothless still wanted more from me. I said we will have to do it again for sure. We got back and we ate some food it was really nice I said thanks to Astrid for the food Astrid said where were you and toothless last night we looked everywhere for you 2 we were very worried for you. I am sorry for not returning last night and Where were you 2. Me and toothless was very tired and we Fell asleep on a little Island that we found on are way back. Astrid: ok you might want to see your dad he was worried about you. Ok I will see him to let him know that I am ok see you soon. I find him working at the blacksmith I go and say hi but I was cut off by my dad: oh my god hiccup are you ok where were you I was so worried about you why did you not say you were going for the night! I am 100% ok I am sorry for going without letting you know. Dad: *hugs me* I am glad that you are alright son and will you be going out again? Me and toothless will be going out again today if you are ok with it. Dad: I am ok with it but please let me know you are safe the before you go. Ok thanks dad wait a minute are you saying can I go for the night!? Yes, hiccup you can but let me know first. Ok I will thank. Hay hiccup can you help me with my work please. Ok I will help you (2 hours later) is it ok for me and toothless to go out for the night? Yes, just be careful please Ok bye. Hay Toothless where are you he surprises me from behind me bud we can go out again if you want? He smiles happily. Ok let's go bud I get on his back and we fly off. (After like 45 minutes) we find an Island that looks nice and we landed on it I get off toothless back. this looks like good place for some fun tonight. He pushes me and I landed on my back and toothless stands above me and I see his dick pretty hard I start to give him a hand job as well as trying to suck his dick at the same time but he is now hard as a rock I quickly undress for him but he moves and give me a nice view of his ass that invites me I lick his ass it was really nice but with my dick not big to enough to satisfy him I use my arm like a dick and shove my hand in his ass toothless is now making soft noises dam that was so nice. his ass was VERY HOT I try to remove my hand but his ass sucking my arm in more but he got loose and got my arm out and I fell on the floor I felt dizzy for a bit like 1 to 4 minutes then I got up and said are you doing good there bud he give a happy look but he still wants more.**

**I have passed out with toothless. Some time later I wake up with toothless dick in my ass he was still humping me I am at shock but then he started to cum in me but thankfully he pulled it out letting the cum to pour out of my ass with toothless on top of me with his dick on me with some cum on to top he put the cum on my belly and rubs it in with his dick like he is claiming me. Btw I was still in shock with toothless. I recover quickly and start rubbing his dick. toothless jumps a little bit still thinking that I was asleep.**

**Toothless is a bit horny right now. I guess I will help him out with a hand job as I give him nice hard and fast stroke. Toothless is enjoying this greatly with soft and settling noises. He is still hard and extremely excited but I am really tired right now but I want to keep going for him... *********p****as****sed****out of ****exhaustion*******

**But I wake up on top of toothless belly well I guess that he was still eager but I do feel him inside me. He is asleep but I would like to give something to soon as I can to say thanks for everything, he has done for me.**

**I get off toothless dick and put my clothes back on I go out in to the small forest to find a lake.**

**I can get toothless some fish I do have a net. He is most likely to be hungry. I will try to get him a net filled with fish that he would love to feast on. **

_**45 minutes later**_

**I have at least 19 fish and had 2 eels that was put back. I hope that this is enough to satisfied toothless hunger. Well I better get back before toothless wakes up. I get back to toothless and I see him awake I look at him from the distance he looks concerned like really CONCERNED I shout for toothless I am ok bud he snapped his head in my direction with a relieved suppression. **

_**to be continued**_  
**If you like this please let me know that how I can improve on this like**


End file.
